1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid level maintaining devices and is directed more particularly to a device for automatically adjusting the delivery of liquid into a liquid retaining reservoir to maintain the level of the liquid at a desired height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of this general type are known in the art and are generally used in connection with swimming pools, animal watering troughs, liquid fuel systems, tide gates, and the like. Such devices are, by and large, built into the reservoir system and require expensive construction and/or modification of the reservoir if added after the reservoir is in place.